iThink That Keeping This Up Could Be Dangerous
by LetsxxDisco
Summary: Stella is homeless and lives with her horrible sister, but her sister doesn't know. When she goes to a party and takes advantage of the drunk guests, it's her job to figure out whats living inside her body, and how she tells HIM about it. Freddie/OC R
1. iKnew Better

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY.**

**But I do however own the girls in this story, you'll find out there names later in the story, sorry its so short, I should hopefully have the second chapter soon, if people like this story : ) And I know this will probably make me the most hated person on this site, but I don't really like Seddie, I always write my fic paring with a person and an OC. That's all I'm going to say.**

I cracked open he door and saw Iher/I getting dressed up. I saw her coming towards the closet and backed up against the wall, I was lucky enough to be able to hide my whole body behind some clothes; she came in and took what she needed, when she was finished, I made sure the coast was clear before leaving. I knew where she hid all the cameras and was able to avoid them without being filmed by any of them. I made it downstairs and got something to eat before taking the house key and a lawn chair down to the lobby and outside. I set my chair up close to the door, but far enough away not to be noticed. I was enjoying the air, it was a decent August night. As I was sitting quietly watching the few stray people walk in and out of the spinning apartment door, I heard loud music blasting from the apartment next door. There were a lot of cars parked out front, if I were to go in, no one would know me, surely, but if there's as many people as there are cars, no one will notice me. I decided to risk it, what have I got to lose anyway? I folded my chair and hid it in the closet in the lobby and walked next door. The windows on the 5th floor were illuminated with many colored lights and it looked as if the window was pounding with the bass. I walked in and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. I followed the pounding music, which led me to room 210. Luckily the door was slightly open, so I pushed it the rest of the way and entered the room. It wreaked of BO and alcohol. This was almost too perfect, nobody knew me and they were all to wasted to know who I was anyway. I wasn't a big drinker, but I had some small glasses of the spiked punch. People were out on the balcony smoking who knows what, while I danced around the place, probably the only sober person here. I decided to take a break and followed some people upstairs, there were about four bedrooms. I just picked one and went inside. The lights were off except for a table lamp which made the left side of the room glow yellow. A boy who looked the same age as me was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Hello," I said.

He said nothing.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. The boy looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on the name.

He slightly shifted in his position.

"Hey, why are you here by yourself?"

"I don't know, it was boring down there," he slurred his words.

I sat on the bed next to him, "Yeah, you're right," he was extremely cute and whatever I did now he'd never remember in the morning.

We looked at each other and I could see his brown eyes glisten in the dim light. Before I knew what had happened, our mouths were intertwined and our clothes were on the floor and we were breathing heavy. In no time I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I glanced at the clocked which flashed 7:16am. I looked at the sleeping body next to me. I then looked around the room and picked up my assortment of clothes and changed in the bathroom. I looked at the sleeping boy once more. It stuck in my mind that I couldn't put my finger on his name. I opened the door and almost tripped over the numerous passed out and half-sober bodies on the floor and stairs. I descended the stairs and left the room. I made my way down to the lobby, I saw two girls walk in, they also looked familiar, I was walking past them and overheard their conversation.

"But what if something bad happened to Freddie? He's so fragile," The brunette said.

"Carly, you're worrying too much," The blonde one said.

I ran out of the building. Carly? Freddie?

"Oh my -" I cut myself off. I had slept with Freddie Benson from icarly?!

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, it makes me feel so much better and it makes me write faster x)**

**xoxo Megan**


	2. iMade a Big Mistake

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY. **

**Thanks again for reading. I'd like to thank number1NathanKFan for marking this story off as her favorite. This update is for her : )**

**And please review, they always make my day**

*Freddie's POV*

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it flashed 7:22. Carly and Sam were supposed to be picking me up at 7:30. I threw the covers off of the bed and realized I was naked; I looked around the room and saw my clothes scattered about. I quickly picked up everything and got dressed. I fell back on the bed and grabbed my head. It hurt like hell. Right on time, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it; Carly and Sam were standing on the other side. I mentally slapped myself for letting them pick me up this early. There were lost of hung-over people around the house and as I left the room, numerous people were begging to get into the bathroom. We went down the stairs and out of apartment 210. We left the apartment building and went back to Bushwell. We all piled in Carly's apartment.

"So, how was the party?" Carly asked.

I rubbed my temples, "Fun."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a horrible headache."

"Sam, get Freddie some aspirin and a glass of water."

I sat down on the familiar green couch and Sam brought me what Carly had asked for. I decided not to tell Carly and Sam about waking up naked, and was going to keep that my little secret.

"So, what happened at the party?"

"Uhm, well, I uh, danced."

Carly laughed lightly, "Really?"

I cracked a smile.

"So, is that all you tiny little brain can remember?" Sam retorted.

"Well, I can't really remember that much."

"Why?" Carly looked concerned.

"I think someone spiked the drinks."

"Well, didn't you notice when the punch tasted funny?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, but I didn't really notice then cause I was dancing."

Sam and Carly were both quiet.

"Well, maybe you'll get your memory back, you just got to think," Carly said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Carly flipped through the channels and turned on Girly Cow.

"Oh, I love this show," she sad.

"Me too," Sam said from the kitchen.

Then a few minutes later, everything went black.

*Carly's POV*

Me and Freddie were sitting on the couch and Sam was making herself something, when she took the lamp off of the table next to Freddie and hit him in the head.

"Oh my God! Sam!"

Freddie fell limp and slid down the couch and his head landed in my lap.

"Did he get knocked out?" Sam said coolly.

"Yes! Call the ambulance!"

Spencer came running out of his room, "Did someone say ambulance?"

"Yeah, Sam hit Freddie in the head with the lamp."

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Is the lamp okay?"'

"Spencer!"

"Oh, right," Spencer picked Freddie up, "Let's get him in the car."

I opened the door for Spencer and we took Freddie down to the car. When we reached the hospital, we ran inside and frantically talked to the woman behind the desk. The admitted Freddie into a room and got him a doctor as quickly as they possibly could. When the doctor came in, he politely asked us to leave. While the doctor looked at Freddie, we sat outside the room nervously.

"Sam, why would you hit Freddie in the head with a lamp?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't meant to hit him that hard, I was just hoping to hit him hard enough to make him remember."

I sighed, "I hope he's okay," Spencer said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out.

"So how is he Doc," Spencer asked.

"He's fine, he just woke up, but you'll have to be careful of his head, he will be getting bruises soon."

We all nodded and the doctor walked away.

I turned to Sam, "You're lucky you didn't give him a concussion."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just see how he's doing."

We walked in and Freddie was sitting up in bed, a couple wires were on his arms and chest and his heartbeat showed up on the monitor next to his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore. What happened?"

"Uhm, well, Sam kind of hit you in the head with a lamp."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Because I thought it would help you remember!"

Freddie just shook his head.

"Sam, Spencer, why don't you go down to the store and get Freddie something to eat," I said.

The nodded and left the room.

"So, are you remembering anything?" I asked quietly.

He rubbed his head, "Yeah."

"What is it?"

He thought about it for a moment, should he tell Carly about what he woke up to?

"Carly?"

"Yeah Freddie?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know how, but when you guys came to pick me up, I woke up naked in bed."

My eyes got wide for a moment and then I walked over to his bed, "Did you. . ." I trailed off.

"I think so," he said.

**Oooooo he told Carly. But will he remember who the girl was???**

**: ) review if you wanna find out. **

**Xoxo Megan**


End file.
